Forum:Hours in-game
Since the clock in-game is different from one player to another (e.g. it's either 10pm or 10am, or 6pm or 6am, etc.), there needs to be way to format this correctly. BaiHua's (thefauxwithin) post explaining why the hours are different for each person seems to be most plausible theory, except for that one person which it did not apply. Quests and events are affected by this. Either way, we will be listing hours differently than we are doing now. I propose to list both hours, one in green (bold), the other in purple (bold). I am choosing this color based on the fact they are both readable and distinctive, and will not conflict with other colors we use for the wiki. An article, called "hour" or "Mirror World time" or something similar, should be created to indicate how the in-game hours work for each person, as well as explaining it is listed for the wiki. Listing hours would look like "10:00 or 22:00 in-game hours" or in bold (which I prefer), "10:00 or 22:00 in-game hours, with hours (or whichever term is chosen) being linked to the appropriate article explaining this. A template will be created, most likely named time. First parameter being the green time, the other being the purple one. Obviously, all green hours must be for group A players, and purple hours for group B players. Since the game uses the 24-hour clock system, we should use it as well for the wiki. I was thinking of using the Town-God Temple's entrance as an indication for players to know which group they are in. If you can only enter when it is the night (from 18:00 to 6:00), you would be in group A. Otherwise, you are in group B (from 6:00 to 18:00). --D-day 01:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :That works. Simply "Time" or "In-Game Time" could also be the article title, as they can also go into detail about how what one minute in game-time is in real life or which quests are impacted by this time difference. ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 14:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::"In-game time" is a good article name, so I will settle with this. -D-day 19:08, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I've modified some pages that listed the in-game time. I didn't do it for other articles because I am unsure which is for which, and if the time for the quest is actually affected by this. My clock is in sync with the server's, so I cannot tell. Other quests which may be affected are (from what I can remember): * Both Mirror Quests * Confusion Dance * Lovers' Mission * Old Man Shaun's Dog -D-day 21:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::The Chasm Trials isn't impacted by the time, and only two parts of Force of Infinite Knowledge are. Kiki is as well but I don't know if that quest was ever fixed so it's not horribly relevant. IIRC, UTC-8 guildies of mine have had trouble with the Fiendish Florence spawn and Confusion Dance, I'll see if I can bug them about any others. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF'']] 03:40, 25 February 2009 (UTC)